A Lord and his Lady
by British Child
Summary: {Tarzan fic} - And even then, her sleep haunted her, of new beginnings and travels, of sudden changes that may occur because of what was to come.
1. Africa Awaits

_A Lord and his Lady_

_Africa Awaits_

**_Category: _**_Disney (Tarzan)_

**_Genre: _**_Romance/Drama_

**_Rating: _**_PG_

**_Characters: _**_Lord John Clayton, Lady Alice Clayton (Greystoke)_

**_Summary: _**_Lord John Clayton of Greystoke and his Lady Alice take the biggest step in their lives...all the way to Africa. Along the way they will encounter more dangers in their lives than ever before. Prequel to the Disney movie 'Tarzan'._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I don't own Tarzan, or the characters. Some of the names I'm borrowing but that's all._

_(A/N: OK, this is another idea that's interested me a little. It's Tarzan again, but the story of his parents before they left for Africa. I had to research some stuff up on this but mostly I think I have names and dates right. :: smile :: I know in the books it's different to the film, but in this case I'm sticking to the film because I'm borrowing the Disney characters. Enjoy!_

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

"John! Oh, John! Do come here for a moment!"

Lady Alice Clayton stood by her husband's study desk, her eyes landing on the many papers gathered across the surface. Her hands rummaged through the discarded photo files and loose documents, and now she held up an old paper piece, her hands shaking a little as she read.

_"My Lord Greystoke, you are wanted in Africa for matters that concern...we would be obliged if you would depart from Dover to make this trip."_ she spoke the most important parts of the letter aloud to herself, while the rest remained hidden in her mumbling.

Alice felt confused as she heard her husband nearing, and her head turned quickly as he entered the study room, her red ringlets bouncing. She still held the letter and looked upon her husband with a questioning face.

Lord John Clayton seemed surprised at his wife's beckoning. "My dear Alice," he began, returning to her side and searching her eyes. "Whatever is it?" His stare travelled down to the letter in her hands but no uneasiness came to his expression.

"What is the meaning of this, John?" Alice asked slowly, showing the contents of the note to her husband. She couldn't understand what was to be done about it. "Why wasn't I told of this news? It says you are to leave for Africa?"

"Freetown, Alice. It's of great importance." John's voice was calm.

"But why wasn't I told?" Alice repeated, looking lost. "Oh, John - you were _not_ going to leave without saying a word! What were you to tell everyone?"

John sighed and looked down at his wife. Her face was tightened with worry and more. The truth was, he had already decided that very morning to tell her and was deciding upon the right time. But he had not guaranteed for her to find him out so quickly, and he wondered more if waiting had been the right idea.

"Alice, I didn't want you to find out like this," he explained. "I suppose now you feel as if I hide things from your entry, I was going to tell you when I found the right chance. I never suspected you would find this before I had the moment to tell you."

Though she felt a little better, Alice still wasn't satisfied. "But it's rather a long way," she said. "Who is it that you are travelling with? Surely you're not going alone?"

"No, of course not. There will have to be two journeys, my dear; we board from Freetown to British West Africa in due course of nine months," John told her, feeling terrible at the growing concern on her face. "I had to say that it would be a long time, but I wasn't sure if you would mind. It's a great opportunity, Alice. I cannot refuse it."

Alice was dumbfounded. All of this had come out so quickly and she still wasn't sure of it. She let the letter fall limp in her hands as she stared up at her husband. Her eyes had grown very large and she was sure they were speaking her mind. _"John."_

"Alice, my love...I know it's a huge step - "

"But nine months, John. After you've boarded at Freetown! You will be away for almost a year, if not more! It's a long time." Alice didn't know how she felt at the moment. She wanted to be with her husband at all costs, but him taking off like this was not what she had in mind. She had never known him to do something like this.

_"You are very trustworthy for a Rutherford!"_ her mother had always said. Rutherford had been her first family name, and after accepting John's proposal she had only been too glad to get away from it all. But she hadn't expected outcomes such as this one.

John smiled down at her, out of kindness. His own dark eyes matched hers, and for now all he ever wanted was to take her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her. She was a beautiful woman, who spoke her mind and set out her challenges. "Alice," he said again, holding his dear wife by the arms. "I have to go. You must understand this."

"But John, what of us?" Alice whispered. "Our plans?"

"I know that we both want a family of our own, and we shall," said John. "There is nothing more that I wish than to stay here with you and arrange that. But right now, this is something for us. I'm not doing this for myself."

Alice nodded, lost in his words. "I know, love. I just hate the thought of you going on such a long journey without even knowing what will happen. What if the arrangements are delayed and stall you longer? Oh, John - I _shall _worry so!" She felt tears threatening.

John smiled at her. "Do not," he told her; taking her in his arms. "I know this is a hard time, and a choice to make. But sometimes they have to be made, sometimes not always for the good or kind."

The Englishwoman's eyes opened, as she thought over her husband's words. They seemed to be just staring back at her, as if there was only one thing left for her to do and she only had one chance to take it. _"Not always for the good or kind."_ she repeated under her breath, and suddenly her head shot up, to stare into her husband's handsome expression.

"Take me with you," she said.

"What? Alice - "

"I mean it, John!" she argued, resolve shining in her eyes. "I cannot just sit here and wonder of your safety, all of the while you are there! I don't want that choice, I have decided my own. Please let me accompany you. I feel it is right."

John stammered, not knowing what to say. "Alice, I do not wish for you to go."

"But I _must!" _she fought back. "I care not for the long time and the business that is not my own, I must be near you and know of your situation. Please, my dear John, do not leave me behind like this. I wish you to take me."

For a long moment, they looked at one another as if challenging the subject. It seemed like such a waiting time, until John finally broke it.

"I will worry for you," he said.

"I do not care, as long as I am beside you," Alice replied.

John smiled at her. She was filled with so much firmness once she had decided something. "Very well, then. I cannot change your mind," he said, defeated.

Alice smiled back, and embraced her husband. "No, you cannot," she laughed.

So the arrangement was settled, and so it would be. Lord Greystoke and his Lady would leave for Africa on the May morning of 1888, departing from Dover. Their plans would wait, John said so himself, and take the choices between them either for the good or kind, neither could care.

**_{To be continued}_**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

_(A/N: So, what did you think? I'm not sure when this will be next updated, as I will have to go through piles of research again, but I hope it's good so far! Please R&R!)_


	2. Put your Faith in What you Must Believe ...

_Put your Faith in What you Must Believe In_

_(A/N: Here's another update! This has been sitting in my folder for such a long time, I thought that it needed a little more work! Thanks to those that reviewed. I hold a disclaimer to the title of this chapter, it's from 'Two Worlds' by Phil Collins.)_

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

The day was as busy as John and Alice had ever thought it to be. The vessel sounded off, its horn as mighty and profound as the long, wide ocean itself, and all around a deep rumbling echoed through the platform. The day was clear, sharp as a whistle and the sense of excitement was rushing everywhere.

People stood by the rails, waving and calling to those leaving on board. Many partings were made on the ramps, kisses goodbye and shrill squeals, sounds of crying and soft laughter mingled together on the air. The Claytons kept together, hands held and heads aloft with grand hats. They were waved at many times, and even once a young peasant girl had reached out and caught hold of Alice's hand.

Alice had smiled graciously, though slightly nervous as she gripped tighter onto John's hand. She had just been through a strange farewell with her mother, who had hung onto her and cried as if some mistake was being made.

_"Oh, Alice – my young Alice!" she had cried. "Do not let this journey part us so sorrowfully! My heart is with you and John, and your hopes of distant future! Just you – you look after yourselves, you hear? And I'll be damned if this whole escapade is just a useless waste of your time together!"_

_Alice had been stunned. Her mother hardly ever used the word 'damn' unless she really meant something. How this journey must be troubling her! She had kissed her goodbye, and wished her well. "John and I will return in moment's time," she assured. "Look for us in those long months, Mother."_

And those words hung limply in the air and tugged away at her breath, as Alice and her husband boarded the ship for Dover, and sailed away from the port to the open sea beyond. She felt John place his arm around her, and she settled into his warmth as the yonder clouds drifted by.

_"Why must you go with him on this, Alice?" her father said. "Why?"_

_"Because I love him."_

John smiled at his wife as he felt her in his hold. "It will be a long month, my dear Alice," he said. "Until we arrive at Freetown that is. Then we can chart our course from there."

"I know, John," Alice whispered softly, the fresh salt breeze tingling upon her cheeks and her red curls billowing beneath her hat. "I have full decision on this."

"Are you sure?" John turned her around to face her eyes, his heart suddenly growing heavy at the thought of snatching her away from something she would miss. She had not been brought up to be an outdoor girl at childhood, her mother had despised the idea of dirty gloves and soiled skirts, but there had been a light in her eyes that John had noticed…one that a caged animal held wanting to run free.

Alice nodded slowly, lost in the words of her parents but her mind made up. "Yes, John," she told him. "I am sure."

And as the foam spray shot up from the sides of the ship, Alice felt the notion again, somewhere below her stomach…a sharp kick of pleasure. She bit her lip tightly and crossed her arms over herself, confirming to her husband that she was only suffering from the cold weather, as the life within her continued to grow. A while now…she had thought back, when that the first signs had come.

But she couldn't speak of it, not now.

Though as the seagulls released their call, a circle of purest love floated about her, that if a sailor had been avoiding the sirens of his stories, he would have seen her glow, and mistaken her for a beautiful mortal, spinning into a new world.

**_:--:_**

_The night was still. Alice sat before the mirror, brushing back her hair; already in ringlets from the work her hours had taken her. Her dark_ _eyes flashed in the small candlelight, and her prettiness shone out into the glass._

_She had waited all her years for the time that her parents had spoken of. She had kept herself preserved, waited for marriage to unlock her beauty. She had been told that it should be special, kept for the one of your heart, and she had. The man she admired would be the one to keep her embraced, John Clayton…Lord Greystoke._

_What was it that had drawn him to her? If told correctly she had detested him at a young age, had never liked him. Not for his manners, but of his attitude and his will to always speak first. But now, after these years she wanted him for her own, as he had_ _changed and formed a place in her life. His own brown eyes entranced her, captured her in her own trance._

_The night he had proposed was so beautiful and so alive. Her parents had always approved of John, a prominent man they said, with an illustrious jaw and a mind to it as well. But her sisters were wary, and told her so often that a young lady was not always gratified to spend the rest of her life with a predictable man. They had wedded more of the impulsive kind, different from expectations. But Alice could never deny her love for John, and now the night was ready._

_She felt his shadow behind her, and his usual soft kiss on her neck, the touch of his beard never bristly on her skin but that of gentle fur. His voice husky and deep, she had no doubts not to care for him, as the protectiveness in his eyes and speech always made her comfortable._

_"You are a vision," John smiled. "You are beautiful."_

_"Thank you, John," said Alice. Her heart melted inside, as it often did sometimes._

_"Are you sure?" It was a question he often asked._

_"Quite," she answered._

_He had carried her in his arms to their bed, soft and inviting and ever so warm. It had been a long evening of ardour, of love and beauty, and the warmth of another. Alice had cried too, her heart singing and her nerves reeling of finally making the right choice in her life. His strength had surprised her, as she felt it but he had the will to tame it, and was gentle with her when he could be rough. The moon had been full._

_"I – I love you, Alice," John said, kissing her upon the neck and her cheeks, and all upon her forehead and lips, so rosy and soft. Her skin was alight in the shadows, and glowed of a rare wonder as her arms, weak from desire took him in her hold, soothing and weeping into his shoulder. _

_"John, I have never loved anyone more," she replied, so happy to be married to him, to be bonded with him this way. That night, no one slept happier than Lady Alice Rutherford Clayton, who lay in her husband's arms and would have no idea that a new life had been created._

**_:--:_**

The month to Freetown was indeed long and tiring. John and Alice rested their time there, waiting for their next porting journey. At times there were tears, essence of missing home and family and yet, some days there was excitement of the day that lay ahead for them. Their room was homely and lit, and John and Alice spent much time together.

One morning, Alice awoke feeling terrible. She stumbled about and often had to grab onto things to steady herself. John noticed her ill way and spoke to her calmly.

"My darling Alice, you are ill," he stated.

Frightened and shocked at the thought of John seeing her so unwell, Alice immediately refused his prediction and shook her head, her eyes waving and her muscles tense and weak. "I am fine, John," she whispered.

"But you are shaking…and you are warm to the touch," he noticed, an alarm stretching him inside as hopes that his wife was not too grave. "For me, Alice, rest a while. You cannot walk about like this as you do."

"It ought to be only seasickness," Alice replied. "We stop by the port everyday to watch the boats."

John felt concerned. "I wish you to rest, I would not want your condition to be serious. I should fetch the doctor near here for you, if you do not progress, my dear. Here," He sat her down on the bed and lay her in a comfortable position. "I will fetch you some tea, something hot for your fever."

"But I do not have one," Alice begged, afraid of the doctor coming in and discovering her other condition, that she had not shared with John right away. Would he think of her any different? He had been delaying the subject ever since the expedition came in range. "Please, John. A few moments' rest and I shall be well again. It is just dizziness, I expect. Probably from all of the rushing about."

This still did not satisfy John, and so he made arrangements for his wife to see the doctor sometime in the week. Alice silently wept that next night, her understanding of her illness strong in her mind. It was the life that she carried, the secret life. Her child that was growing inside her was only known alive by her alone.

By mid-morning, a fright of queasiness overcame her and she fled to the bathroom, trapping herself from John with only a stable door. Here morning sickness came, with a strong desire to scream Alice was done with it in under an hour. Her eyes poured tears as her hand found her mouth, and her knees fell beneath her, sinking her frail frame to the floor.

What was she to tell John? A few months had passed, what if her birth arrived far too soon, while on the port to Africa? She couldn't bear to think of what would happen. Oh! Why had she agreed to come with John, when her family at home would support her, and assist her baby?

_John **is **my family._

It was another hour before Alice found the strength and courage to return to bed. And even then, her sleep haunted her, of new beginnings and travels, of sudden changes that may occur because of what was to come. Her love proved strong, but what if…what if everything were to stop, because of one result?

Her tears were her only support that night, as her heart wept for her love's true sake. And when the morning came, she was just as ill. It would prove hard for her and John, but it would have to be discovered sometime, prone with consequences.

**_To be continued_**

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_**

_(A/N: Poor Alice. That's all I can say, except I'm really sorry about such a wait. I had to check up on a bit more research, and it took a while so…I have no excuses except I've been busy with other stories. I hope you liked this chapter! Please R&R!)_


End file.
